


他眼中的世界

by DCDCDC



Series: Fall into deep green [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, the outlaws heal each other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCDCDC/pseuds/DCDCDC
Summary: 这千奇百怪的想象如此与众不同，他以此了解了男孩脑中光怪陆离的世界。又名哈尔乔丹与法外者
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd
Series: Fall into deep green [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841671
Kudos: 7





	他眼中的世界

**Author's Note:**

> 老法外，有罗宾桶和哈尔相处捏造，有罗伊和哈尔相处捏造（其实也不算吧），因为我不是很了解哈尔，所以如果觉得ooc那都是我的错，请坚信他是绿灯侠里最勇的那一个。
> 
> 混合了p52和n52设定，哈尔经历过翡翠暮光（视差怪），他的性格参照正义联盟：战争
> 
> 其实隔着多米诺面具好像根本看不到人的眼睛，但是我私设看得到。
> 
> 假设蝙蝠侠从没告诉任何人红头罩是他死而复生的儿子。

——他眼中光怪陆离的世界。

“红头罩？你说那个家伙，不，罪犯......为什么你要问他？”

绿灯侠哈尔乔丹感到不可思议。

窗外的星空一如既往的寂静，瞭望塔内人群稀疏，更何况是在蝙蝠侠待着的角落里，现在，最喜欢和蝙蝠侠唱反调的人正经历一场审讯。

好吧，哈尔想，虽说他的确是和那个带着小红帽的家伙呆过几天，事实上就在昨天他们还有联系（那都是为了罗伊，当然，除此之外还能为了什么），这并不能成为蝙蝠侠这么逼问自己的理由。

是的，逼问，虽然在蝙蝠侠看来这可能只是一场普通的谈话，就和平常一样，和他对任何联盟成员的态度没什么不同，但正义联盟谁不知道顾问这种把人叫到一边的动作意味着什么，一定是有什么让他在意的事发生了。

而这通常意味着坏事。

很坏。

“难道他又去找你家麻烦了？我记得上次不是你为他担保的？还是说是我记忆失常，他并没有，嗯，改过自新？”

这话说的好像他在为他辩护一样，但是，当然不，没有人会为一个犯罪者辩护，就算他的确......但不，什么都没有。

但是，糟糕，他并不想这么说：

那家伙不是那样的人！

“不......等下，绿灯......”

蝙蝠侠的辩解被风力吹散了，绿色的轨迹自星空起始，一路从球面划过，在平静的蓝色上划下明显的痕迹。

“哦，该死。”

  
经度不明，纬度未知。

——孤独的小岛。

绿色弧线自天际坠落，疾驰而来，从太平洋吹来的温和暖风风驱散了高空飞行给身体带来的寒意，沙滩和阳光带来的安慰效应似乎连精神的疲惫都能治愈。

——如果这真的是一次度假的话。

天堂岛屿墨马拉尼克

这座地图上都不怎么找的见的小岛是绿色线条的终点，虽然它和它处于同一纬度的兄弟们一样有着宜人的风情，但墨马拉尼克可并不像它们一样搔首弄姿，以度假胜地闻名遐迩。

这当然不是因为它还不曾被人发现，划为领土自由开发，事实上它有三个住客，相当于主人了。

如果没有意外哈尔恐怕这辈子都不会踏上这片沙滩，他工作忙碌，经常出差，探索地球的欲望远不及在海滨城吃个披萨，但人生的际遇往往神奇。

哈尔打开自己的手机，再次确定消息不差。

糟透了。

法外者，the outlaws，也许地球有不少人都不知道，但在宇宙里绿灯军团的确有“宇宙警察”的名号，所以可想而知哈尔的看法。一个被打上危险标记的组织，成员有也仅有三个，这大概是规模最小最稳定（三角形）的犯罪者集团了，虽然事实上没有多少人肯这么叫它。

哈尔曾经也是其中一员。

不仅是因为蝙蝠侠为他们作保—这简直是年度惊悚事件，他们到底付给蝙蝠多少钱（开玩笑的）？！—法外者们虽说干着与罪犯无异的工作——杀人，但他们的终极目的却是控制犯罪，从某种程度上讲，甚至是义警们的同伴（他并不想承认这一点）。

但这都不是主要原因，事实上，他正为这个而去。

“你知道我们时刻派人监视你们的吧。”

“当然，不然还能怎样。”

戴着红头罩的男人耸耸肩表示不在意，好像他听到的其实是哈尔在说披萨真好吃而不是绿灯侠在说他们的一举一动都被正义联盟不下数个监控和一座卫星盯着一样。

他甚至还安慰一旁穿着泳衣一脸不赞同表情的长发美女，告诉他这都是正常的。

“典型的蝙蝠作风。”

他说，话里有让人恐惧的对蝙蝠侠的熟悉。

哦，当然。

哈尔想，在正义联盟记录里红头罩做的第一件事就是杀到哥谭和蝙蝠侠......最心爱的城市面对面，他甚至还袭击过罗宾（他不知道是哪一个，在换制服前小鸟们都太像了，但这不能怪他，到现在联盟里都还有新人以为罗宾是不老不死的精灵，而蝙蝠侠就是个吸血鬼领主），在这样的情况下蝙蝠侠都还能不顾前嫌一力担保，考虑到那帮阿卡汉姆精（粉）神（丝）病（团），就连他都有点怀疑这个联盟首席顾问是不是真的有罪犯收集癖了。

“那么告诉我你为，什，么要发威胁信息，还指名叫我来？”

这就是原因了，从瞭望塔横跨半个地球到达小岛，可不是为了那该死的他本该在再过三分钟以后享有的假期！作为一个绿灯侠，他本该习惯的，意外情况时时都有，扇区这么大，星球这么多，地球又那么倒霉，但这绝对、绝对不会是为了红头罩的一时兴起！

“你最好有什么好的理由。”

没有枪，没有子弹，没有炸药，也没有脑控机器或者黄灯，红头罩就像个再标准不过的东道主，耐心等待来者不善的客人，他身边的女孩甚至连泳衣都没有换，搞得一直以来都全副武装的他像个小丑，要是被他发现这只是什么青少年的恶作剧......

“嗯，虽然我还怀着一丝侥幸，希望来的是黑金丝雀，Jay......”

“不可能是黑金丝雀，提宝的正义联盟排班表上写的很清楚，最近她好像去外星出任务去了，这不是你的错，星火。”

好吧，首先让他先忽略提宝是谁和排班表泄露的问题，黛娜是怎么回事？

不详的预感越来越重，但是没等哈尔问出口，年轻的男人先一步发话了，他做出了一个邀请的动作，有些犹豫但明显带着“不得不”的态度。

“罗伊需要你的帮助。”

  
罗伊哈珀

哈尔不想用任何词扩展他们的关系，这是他最好的朋友之一的儿子，有一段时间他们亲密的就如同亲叔侄，再把别的什么关系放在这之前都是对他们的侮辱。

没错，这才是他毫不犹豫翘掉了瞭望塔的班，第一时间穿过半个地球的真正原因，他的小朋友在这个队伍里，而他该死的无法劝他退出。

“罗伊出了什么事。”

他很平静，尽量以平静的口吻问道，但这简直就不是个问句，他在逼迫这个人说。

换了其他人可能会为之生气，但好在红头罩不介意这个，或者说，他为好队友（？）好下属（？）的情况耗尽了心力，他不知道。在哈尔心里罗伊仍是那个背着箭筒满脑子天才设想的孩子，是那个会为他制作出的不同造物惊呼不已，会为绿灯侠和绿箭侠谁更厉害和他辩论三百回合的快手，而不是以使用和制作武器著称的军火库，而红头罩，那就是个诱拐他家小孩的婊子。

不接受任何反驳。

而现在，这个怪胎正冷淡的阐述他们任务的过程，没有被记录的星际旅程。

“简单来说就是我们出了一个外星任务，罗伊被敌人的射线击中了，你懂的，黄色的那种。”

他的声音里有掩饰不住的疲惫，星火在她提到黄色后默默向他靠近了一些，但又退后几步，哈尔没怎么注意到，他的心思完全被这句话所提到的东西吸引了。

“这又怎么了，罗伊是我见过的最有勇气的孩子之一，他才不会怕那种东西。”

他知道对方想说什么了，他正在熟悉的领域。代表恐惧的黄灯射线不仅是一种能量，支配恐惧或者被支配，它在多数时候都会勾起被击中者的恐惧，这也是他们力量的源泉。但他教过罗伊，战胜恐惧，而不是屈服他它，罗伊做的很好，现在的他肯定不会比那时候糟。

但红头罩不同意。

“在离开星球前又和前导师不欢而散，PTSD，甚至酗酒毒瘾复发以后？我甚至不知道他是什么时候又开始的！”

说着说着红头罩也控制不住了，他深呼吸几口气，试图平复下来，哈尔甚至能听到头盔里粗重的吐气声，接着他就没空想这些了，他径直上前就是一拳，接着在对方没反应过来前又补上几拳，直到红头罩开始反击，星火强制把他们拉开为止。

“你他妈居然不知道他是什么时候又开始的？！你到底将他当成什么，一个好工具，武器制造者，我早就知道你不是个好东西，我......”

啪

“好吧，女士，继威胁短讯后是一个巴掌，正义联盟一定会对......”

啪

“冷静下来了吗？绿灯侠。”

星火大有如果你不冷静我就再来一下的架势，热能蓄势待发，如果他没有注意到外形公主冷漠表皮下深深的疲惫，也许他就要直接抄戒指上了。

但好在他不是个对女士这么无情的人（虽然这个时候他也没心情与女士调情），而且他的理智也在两个巴掌以后勉强上线了。作为和罗伊在那些事后还有联系的人，他偶而也听过对方抱怨自己的朋友是如何不贴心，但那都是开玩笑，就像他总是说绿箭怎么怎么样一样，他敢保证要是有人说法外者们有一点不好，罗伊就会像他以前听到有人贬低绿箭时一样愤怒的冲过去。

他很容易看出罗伊的快乐，那是在他朋友身边才有，绿箭以前有现在没有的。

那他刚才在说什么，怀疑一群也被恐惧包围的人对自己朋友的忠诚？

“我......”

“好了。”

红头罩缓过神来，头罩的遮挡让人看不出他面具以下的表情。

“我说了，罗伊需要你。”

“我到现在都不知道他为什么会选择你，我是说，能做事的人那么多，为什么偏偏要你当法外者。”

“并不是杰......他选择我，哈尔叔叔，是我选择跟着他。”

“……是我走不了。”

“他根本没得选，哈哈，怎么说，我们就像是磁铁石，只要遇到了就分不开。”

“他需要我，需要我们，就像我需要他，需要他们。”

这是某一次罗伊谈到自己的朋友们说的话，现在，他正躺在这里。

“我听到你在外面说的话了，灯侠，你必须向杰......红头罩道歉。”

私底下连哈尔叔叔都不叫，看来他是真的很生气。哈尔伸手揉过罗伊乱糟糟的头发，对方躲了一下但没躲掉，只好气呼呼的看着他，房间在他来时是一片漆黑，罗伊原本最怕这个，但现在黑暗却使他觉得安全。

他变了，哈尔不止一次这么认识到，但是又没变。

比如不想被人当作小孩，却总是事与愿违的露出孩子气的一面，比如对他的朋友的忠诚，就像在有一个罗宾死后对他的念念不忘。

哈尔从没有参与过罗伊小时候的生活，事实上正是出于对他被迫长大的愧疚①才让他在正义联盟主动接近他，但使他们最终走在一起的却从不关它们的事。

甚至和奥利弗也没关系。

罗伊哈珀是个好孩子，是他的小朋友，这就够了。

“我会的，罗伊，如果他是你觉得的那种好朋友的话。”

“什么，当然，他当然是。”

也不知道到底是戳中了哪一点，罗伊突然情绪化起来，以前提到过数次的话题显然不会像之前那样被轻轻放过，甚至比他想过的爆发还剧烈......和悲伤，哈尔不清楚这是恐惧残留的影响还是其他。

“偏见，你们总是这样。”

他捂住脸，深深埋在膝盖下，隐约可以听出哭腔，但他又没有哭，哭声哽咽在喉咙里，发出奇异的怪叫，让他喘不过气来，让所有人都喘不过气。

有一瞬间哈尔觉得罗伊都要昏厥过去了，但他没有，他脆弱的身体硬撑着，有什么东西不让他倒下去。

哈尔知道那正是灯戒力量的源泉，是他为朋友的遭遇感到不公的愤怒，现在他可以确定里面有罗伊自己觉得感同身受的情绪了。

“我的错，我的错，只是冷静下来，呼吸，吸——呼——吸。”

“你，你必须，我，咳咳咳。”

“保持呼吸，罗伊，我道歉，我马上去道歉，求你，冷静下来。”

“发生了什么，一切都还好吗？”

说曹操曹操到，在这之前哈尔没有一刻觉得红头罩来得是那么该死的及时，他快步走到床边，脱下头盔不管罗伊是否抬头看他，没有强迫，没有要求，只是熟练的轻拍罗伊的背部，非常熟练。罗伊消瘦了很多，哈尔可以想见这些天毒品究竟把他削弱到了什么程度。

等会儿一定要和他聊这些。

他想，如同来时一样，任由黑暗把不可侵犯的安全塞得满满。

不知道谁说的一句话，你不能轻易评论自己不了解的东西。

这已经是绿灯侠驻扎法外者的第三天了，罗伊的情况一如既往，但是比起只能蜷缩在屋子里，现在躺椅上的身影就是进步。

由于哈尔并不是时刻停留在这儿，不仅联盟，宇宙扇区也有很多任务要他去做，而且他还有个海滨城要照看，所以为了罗伊，他必须给予红头罩和他不怎么开心的小伙伴信任。

信任是很昂贵的东西，虽然有时它又廉价到你想象不到。但此时此刻它昂贵无疑。

不过多亏了红头罩意外的平易近人，哈尔不知道是他的错觉还是他的确有什么优势，毕竟你看，他找的罗伊亲近的人的第二人选就是他（虽然这可能是因为可选择对象的确很少，他之下就是绝对不会被联系的奥利弗），虽然在第一天他的安抚莫名变成加深症状也没被驱逐出岛（他也绝不会任由自己被赶走），而且有时候他能感觉到红头罩注视他时的目光，有点熟悉？

除此之外，红头罩和星火的状态也很不好。

最直接的证据就是有一次他安抚完罗伊后睡不着觉，在冰箱附近和就没怎么睡过的外星公主相遇，那可真不是时候，也许公主才经历过一场梦醒，她眼里有深深的疲惫，但是却力图使自己保持坚强。

因为他在这里，因为有外人在这里，这也是他觉得自己最不该出现在这里的时刻，因为倘若他不在，她，他们就不需要掩饰自己。

也许这就是罗伊称之为家的原因。

“我还是不认同杰伊决定把你叫过来，也许你和绿箭侠一样糟，但现在我不得不说，做的好。”

前半句话让哈尔深刻体会到了罗伊的感受，但后半句让他回暖了。

只是他有一点不明白的是，

“杰伊？”

“红头罩真名的昵称，你不会以为他就叫红头罩吧。”

星火鄙视的看着他，也许在其他场合这可以被视作一个玩笑，但她没心情客套，毫不掩饰自己在说一个合格的亲人是不会不知道孩子最好的朋友的名字的，但是该死的，他就是那个不合格的家长。

“但我可没看出来有什么不同，我是说，到现在为止他根本就没摘下过头罩，就好像他们黏在一起，天生不能分离，那是他的本体还是什么吗？就算是吃饭也是在自己房间里解决，完全浪费了你的心意，这种没礼貌的家伙不配享有厨师的手艺。”

星火的表情有点奇怪，她该立刻为自己的朋友申辩的，但不知道为什么欲言又止，至于哈尔？沉浸在辩解中的他完全忽视了，或者他注意到了星火无意识的暗示，但又不知道自己的猜测对不对。

要换做几天前他根本不会在乎犯罪分子的想法，更别说用委婉的猜测了解对方的过去，他们通常是直接找顾问要人资料，也就是打着正义旗号的黑客技术，但是他答应了罗伊要向红头罩道歉，他想罗伊是不会高兴看到他拿着稿子，在侵犯隐私的内核上“道歉”的。

作为同样在意隐私权的一员，他知道这只会激怒红头罩，然后罗伊就会更加愤怒，直到他愤怒到能带上红灯戒，他也就像奥利弗一样出局了。

绝对不能这样，在缓和关系上奥利弗还需要着他呢。

而且他更不想被只能孤军奋战的黑金丝雀打成肉泥。

可是他也不会轻易向犯罪者道歉，除非他有一个还算说得过去的理由。

......就这么骗你自己吧，哈尔.乔丹，你知道自己就是不会接受这个。

罗伊可真是给他出了个大难题，但他不知道这是否才是他真正的目的，通过了解他的朋友让依旧缅怀过去的哈尔叔叔接受他，也接受自己，现在的自己。

......等到找到再说。

“我有一个问题，公主，刚才你话里的意思是，选择我的是红头罩？这是罗伊说的吗，他对你们讲过自己的过去？”

一定是相当重要的朋友才会说的话题，但据哈尔所知，罗伊虽然看着开朗直率其实和他的导师是一样的倔脾气，而且体谅朋友，他或许会将什么高兴的事讲述出来，但痛苦？不。

并不是在说他和前导师的相处只有痛苦，只是只要和奥利弗沾边，就连夜翼都讨不到好。

但显然他又该念念开头那句话了。

星火靠在冰箱上，并没有以往一样无视他而去，哈尔希望她讲一个长长的故事，最好顺便透露一下罗伊说的他以前不知道的事，但又不希望这样，罗伊信任（甚至可以说最信任）他们，才会这么简简单单袒露伤口，他不该打探的。

而公主果然不负罗伊的信任，显然任何东西都不能让她网开一面。

“我不能告诉你罗伊的事，你现在最好也不要问，除非他自己愿意说，否则我会做些什么连我自己都不知道，如果你得不到答案，就当自己从没听到过，也许以后他会说，但那都得凭他自己的意志，听懂了吗？”

哈尔点点头，看着突然暴躁起来的星火靠着冰箱滑下，她摆手拒绝了哈尔的搀扶，他也没有坚持。这段时间他已经明白了和法外者的相处方式，不需要当作玻璃，可一旦他们拒绝，就是真的在说“不”。

特别是不要问“你还好吗？”。

哈尔用一个熊猫眼证明。

星火稍微缓了一会儿才恢复成刚才的样子，不过也许用力过猛，她索性就这么抱膝坐下了，哈尔默默等她坐好，才听到她继续说，

“选你确实是杰伊的想法，但应该不是罗伊说的，不过他们是很久的朋友了，比我久一点，所以我不能肯定，而且实际上我也没在他说的人里听出亲疏关系，除了黑金丝雀......还有杀手鳄。”

他居然还比不上杀手鳄？！

先不要管为什么罪犯的名称会出现在这里了，她刚刚是不是刚把他划到了罗伊-亲密关系榜里的第三位？他是说除了法外者以外。

不不不，等下，重点不是这个。

“威胁讯息......你们不会是真想劫狱吧？”

只是不是海滨城，而是哥谭？

“不然呢？”

OMG

现在哈尔已经不想知道自己到底是该庆幸自己来了这儿而不是赶去休假以此保证了阿卡汉姆和蝙蝠脆弱神经的安全，还是该明确知道罗伊对他的朋友来说有多重要了，以及法外者这个名字真是该死的准确。

他现在只想知道她刚才是不是把别的选项都排除，直截了当的告诉他红头罩和罗伊以前有关系，还是很好的朋友，罗伊的朋友都有那些来着？还是能谈论如、此、深、入话题的朋友？

他需要吃口三明治压压惊。

“啊哦~”

但是星火无情的锁上了冰箱，并命令飞船把它沉入船体。

“不要和任何人说这些，除非你想让罗伊和杰决斗。”

“而且你说的对，对厨师不礼貌的人不配享有他（he）的手艺。”

  
时间回到现在

绿灯侠不想知道自己是不是阻止了法外者在老蝙蝠脆弱神经上蹦跶的胎死腹中的计划，也不想知道在饭桌上过于激动的称赞厨师的手艺到底为红头罩压下愤怒贡献了多少力量，一切都翻篇了，对，就是这样。

最近几天的变化是让人惊喜的，黛娜刚从外星回来以后就住进了这里，哈尔不得不承认星火是对的，她的确比自己做的要好得多，而绿箭，可怜的奥利弗仍没有得到访问许可，好在他也知道自己的到来也许只会恶化情况，没有亲身前往但也发了好些短信......哈尔只希望这不是被黑金丝雀逼迫着做的，因为他对自己老友在这方面的能力实在不可恭维。

一切都在往好的方向发展，除了道歉这件事。

红头罩是个隐形人，没开玩笑。

在岛上的这几天他几乎没有见过对方的身影，少有的几次见面也总以对方神经质的快步离开结束，如果不是为了给他们做饭（当然主要还是为了罗伊），他甚至怀疑这个人可以在自己的房间里瑜伽一辈子。

“那是冥想，灯侠，那可以使他快速平静下来。”

公主飘到他的面前，字面意义上的飘，几天前她是不会向他谈到这么深入的话题的，那时的她没直接上手揍他都是看在罗伊的面子上了。只要一想到自己刚来时干的蠢事哈尔就由衷的后悔，这种情绪在这些天相处中实际看到恐惧在这些人身上的反应时酝酿的尤其深刻。

他曾在少年泰坦见过这位公主，那时的她强大自信，不是说现在她不，只是痛苦可以改造一个人的样子，而且他们其实并没有什么交集，直到罗伊……相处的这几天让他深深明白这位外星公主在这种时候可不是个健谈的人，现在她过的一定很困难，所以才会忍不住向人倾诉，就算是他也行。

“杰伊在这种时候不喜欢和我们说话，希望我们离得远远的，但他知道不适合，又做不到，所以只好这样一个人不近不远的待着，我应该听他的，不是吗？我是说......但是我现在实在做不到。”

“别怪自己，星火，你也受伤了。”

哈尔看得出星火对热量的依赖，就像冥想之于红头罩一样。

她的前半生里有太多孤独，作为奴隶，即使身处人潮，她也清楚的知道只有自己一个，所以哈尔不奇怪她对拥抱无比的渴求。而红头罩，蝙蝠侠可疑的浅薄的档案里揭示他曾于拉撒路池醒来，原因不明，来自绿色的疯狂渗透他的血液，这大概就是他拒绝别人靠近的原因。

他们的确是很好的朋友，再没什么比同样深受重伤时更关心他人这件事更能证明了。

“和我聊聊他，星火，也许我能找到人帮助他，没有人生来就是独自一人对吧，肯定也有人能帮助他的。”

也顺便让他推进一下任务进程，没有冒犯的意思，这真的只是顺便。

但是星火却像是听见什么古怪的事一样摇头，悲伤突然在她眼里叠加，她闭上眼任由疲惫持续压迫心灵，直到彻底消化完自己伙伴的过去，直到碾碎所有的怜惜才堪堪睁开。

这变换的悲伤甚至让哈尔一度忘记了原本的目的，他了解这个，他知道的，它们真的很相似。在他的过去曾有一段时间做了错事②，但在他明白自己犯错前从未有一刻不在其中溺毙。

它开始是失去，是痛恨，后来是懊悔，是无法挽回。

这死亡持续了一段时间。

蝙蝠什么的先放在一边好了。

星火深深呼吸，她用了好久才勉强挂起骄傲维持自己，对他的猜测摆出不屑一顾的态度。

“也许有的，灯侠，可有些东西即使有也会很快失去，我是他的朋友，但他帮不了我，所以除了他自己也没人能帮他，我不行，罗伊不行，只有他自己。”

星火的话像是一把钥匙，他总算明白罗伊说的磁铁是个什么意思，对他来说法外者不仅是可以一展身手的地方，也是他的庇护所，里面有两颗同样破碎的心。

他们相互取暖，展露伤口，因为知道对方也有一样的印记，所以不会得到怜悯。

怜悯......罗伊会为此和他决斗的，如果他胆敢表露一点。

但是就他所知星火是曾被俘虏的外星公主，奴隶的过去使她无比愤恨，挣扎脱出，罗伊则是为自己的导师痛苦，沉溺毒药，等待救赎，那么红头罩呢？这个几乎没有过去记录的人又是因为什么破碎？为他曾经有却又最终失去的什么？

是什么让他③觉得，现在和每天没什么不同？

哈尔得承认，他不可抑制的对这个家伙产生了好奇，只是这次不仅是对罪犯的。

也许即使不了解他的过去也能让他找到理由？他不置可否的想。

  
等哈尔再次独自见到红头罩的时候，已经是罗伊快走出来的时候了，罗伊真的很坚强，这一次他再次证明了自己，哈尔曾经毫不怀疑这一点。

但是破碎来的猝不及防，在他毫无准备的时候，这个小家伙已经长成了这副模样，好在除了他以外还有他的朋友们陪伴在他身边。

科莉已经睡了，就在罗伊旁边，在哈尔待在这里的每天晚上他们几乎都是独自一人入睡，和他原本所想的那样完全不同。通常抱团取暖不适合他们，罗伊说，他们可不想让对方看到自己尖叫的样子，所有人都不会好受。

待在黑暗里蜷缩着的男人就像曾经那个青年，这个时候他们需要自己一个人待着。

他熟稔的语气差点让哈尔想再打奥利那个蠢货一顿。

单纯的黄灯并不是造成这种状况的主要原因，这是哈尔后来和科莉谈谈后知道的，在此之前他们还去了哥谭一趟。

所以说塞尼斯托为什么还没把那个农田里叉着的家伙带走，不，还是不要了。

即使被蝙蝠吼（他只是用那种喉癌嗓）了一顿也没打消哈尔的好心情，为了庆祝法外者好转闯进阿卡姆给稻草人来了个宇宙警察式操作后的灯侠还发了个内部推特，又招致蝙蝠毒打。

反正这次戒指守好了，蝙蝠打人也不疼了。

说起来还有些怀念呢。

嗯，上次是什么时候的事来着？

哈尔想了半天还是无果，索性放弃了，现在摆在他面前的问题才是重点。

罗伊的好转预示着他待在这里的时间不会太长了，实际上绿灯军团紧凑的假期也即将透支完，但他还没跟红头罩道歉，他们甚至都没什么交流。一方面是哈尔自己的问题，他还有点纠结他把罗伊拐走的事，但另一方面，红头罩太能躲了。

不，他没有实际上躲过，就是天天待在房间里，但哈尔看到他那样子就知道自己不能打扰他。

如果说这段时间他有什么看不懂的话，那就是红头罩了，和他浅薄的档案一样，这家伙就是个谜，法外者中，罗伊表现为缺乏安全感，星火渴望热量和拥抱，这段时间他都看到了，但红头罩却不一样，除了冥想以外，他从不曾看他做任何缓解的举动，好像自己才是这里唯一的正常人。

如果不是星火突然露出那种悲伤的眼神的话。

“嘿……”

他小心翼翼的走出罗伊的房间，留着那对破碎的心灵互相取暖，整个外星飞船都很安静，不同于太空的那种绝对的安静，而是更……更静谧。

也难怪除了做饭时间几乎从不出门的红头罩会不在房间。

本来还想和他谈一下的。

说谎。

哈尔告诉自己。

他根本不知道该怎么对红头罩这个人，不是因为责怪他让罗伊受伤，据他这段时间的了解，法外者的行动从来没有逼迫一说，罗伊一定是依照自己的意志行动，无论结果如何，他都不会后悔，而他也绝不会因此责怪他。

况且红头罩自己也差不多，星火说他们是同样破碎的三个烂摊子，以这位女士的眼光，她不会看错。

他只是，只是觉得自己在踏入一段旧时光。

不，放过那些吧，红头罩的确是罗伊的朋友，不要再找借口，他真应该道歉的不是吗？

哈尔，你可是这个世界上最不缺少勇气的人！

一边想一边在飞船上轻声寻找（他并不想吵醒红头罩，如果他在外面睡着的话，星火说他们的每一次睡眠都尤为珍贵。），直到走到一面巨大的透明窗口。

不受遮挡的月光从窗外撒下，他看到海边的礁石上有零星反光。

一个小小的黑影坐在岸边，低头看着月亮的倒影。

找到了。

哈尔沿着沙滩上的脚印慢慢走过去，人影岿然不动，像是没有察觉到后来者。

但这怎么可能，这几天他可充分体会到红头罩的敏感了，怎么说，还不愧是哥谭出身吗？就和那个蝙蝠一样。

等他靠的足够近了，哈尔才发现他终于有了动作，出乎意料的是，那家伙并没有带着那个红色的头罩，仅仅一副多米诺面具，转头看来。

——

哈尔没有说话。

红头罩也没有，他几乎是茫然的看了他一眼，好像在想为什么会有人在，但或许他什么也没想，全是空的。

月光下他绿色的眼睛让人心碎。

“你……”

记忆闪过片段，好像哈尔以前也看到过类似的眼神，似乎同样有一个孤独的身影独自坐在外面，静静看夜空中的月亮。

不，没有月亮。

那个时候——

  
“你和迪克差太远了！”

“我也讨厌你，灯侠！”

艹

你不该这么说的，哈尔乔丹，他只有十几岁，还不及你一半大！

我真是被蝙蝠冲昏了头！

绿色的身影飞翔在城市上空，哈尔几乎是发挥了已经全部的能力四处寻找，试图搜索出那个几分钟前跑来的小身影。

蝙蝠侠会杀了我！不，在这之前我会先被自己的愧疚心杀死的。

他到底跑到哪里去了？他能跑到哪里去？这里可是××！

开动你的脑筋，天才，想想那个小鬼会去哪儿？

首先，罗宾虽然是和蝙蝠侠一起来的，但蝙蝠侠不在，所以他们才会一起行动，也就是说先排除一个。

其次，在这儿的团体还有泰坦，也许他去那儿了？不，哈尔，别让自己表现得这么蠢，罗宾在泰坦没有朋友！记得吗？他只和唐娜（而不是迪克）说过话！（妈的更愧疚了）。

穿着那身衣服，周围也不一定有熟人……

对了！

但是怎么可能？！

即使答案很不科学，但怀着最后一丝侥幸，哈尔还是飞进了这个平时被蝙蝠锁的死死地后花园，有些心虚的四处张望。

明黄色的披风在黑夜里一点也不显眼，灵巧的身影跪坐在高大的滴水兽上，他低头抚摸这忠实的朋友被酸雨腐蚀的皮肤，似乎在说些什么。

但周围分明一个人也没有，蝙蝠侠还在那该死的极北吹冷风。

他能和谁说话？

我真是太蠢了，哈尔用尽全力捂住脸，止住即将脱口而出的呻吟。

小孩子当然只能回家。

而他……或许是只有这里才是他可以停留的地方。

我真该被这该死的愧疚心给杀了！

“喂，小子。”

他轻飘飘的飞下去，周围果然没有别人，只有罗宾和沉默寡言的滴水兽，罗宾警觉的看了过来，手上瞬间出现几个不知有什么功能的小道具。

“是你啊……”看到熟悉的绿色人影后，罗宾似乎有些失望，他把道具塞回身上，又垂下手去。

“你来干什么。”

“我来找你，不，天啊，我不知道该怎么说，我很抱歉……”

“我很抱歉，真是对不起，我太愧疚了，哈哈。”罗宾打断了他的发言，如果不是他根本没有笑起来，哈尔还会觉得这是在挑衅。

“不要装作你们真的关心的样子！”

哦，他，他真的太小了。

哈尔已经不是第一次意识到蝙蝠侠的小助手的年龄，只是相比一开始就比较成熟的迪克，这个才更符合年纪，更……更接近罗伊。

刚开始做奥利的助手的罗伊可不是现在这个样子，聊到那段时间的经历，就算奥利弗经历了那么多都要大倒苦水。

蝙蝠他们家的情况可能还要更复杂一些，毕竟罗伊可没有一个和导师分道扬镳的前辈。

该死。

“罗宾！听我说，我是认真的，你不比迪克差，我只是太……”

“说谎。”罗宾真的有一双能看透人心的眼睛不是吗？在那对蓝色的瞳孔里，哈尔看到自己僵在原地。“我已经听得太多了，我承认我的确没有迪克好。”

他卡了一下，似乎仍有些不适，但强忍着继续说，“我不会告诉蝙蝠侠的，你可以走了。”

“不，你以为我只是想应付蝙蝠侠？！”

为什么？！

因为所有人都是这样。

不需要在说什么，罗宾沉默的待在滴水兽上，一下一下的抚摸它粗糙的皮肤，皮肤上映照他斑驳的倒影。

他的速度慢下来了。

渐渐的，哥谭下起了雨，一如既往的坏天气。

但罗宾没有被淋到。

？

一个巨大的棒球手套遮挡在他头上，只要偏头就能看到一边释放它的灯侠。

“你怎么还没走？”

他茫然的回头，似乎不能理解。

其他人都是这样做的。

“……”

哈尔没有说话，他是肯定不能放一个小孩子单独呆在外面淋雨的，毋庸置疑，如果在海滨城，他自己的城市的话，他就会带他去吃个冰淇淋，或点一杯牛奶，管他是不是大声拒绝，强灌也要让他喝下去，那之后他就会把他送回家。

但罗宾不行，他强烈抗拒任何人靠近，也许除了蝙蝠侠，但以最近蝙蝠的作风恐怕这也行不通。

不过这样下去也不是事，要是被哪个闲人看到，明天的哥谭头版绝对不会给布鲁斯一个好心情，也许罪犯也会暴躁起来，好歹哥谭也是自己的城市。

最终，罗宾先动了，在示意“跟我来”以后，哈尔飞到了一座……快餐店？

“你知道这是蝙蝠侠不允许的吧。”

在店员“罗宾和绿灯侠”的惊呼里，哈尔看着她递上的纸条有些犹豫。

罗宾倪了他一眼。

“那你到底该要不要给她签名了。”

“该死的，当然！”

不愧是最勇绿灯侠。

哈尔在心里泪流满面。

“我怀疑你这就是在报复我。”狠狠咬下一口新出炉的汉堡，哈尔在心里默默算着自己的倒计时。“你就是想用美食套牢我，让蝙蝠侠把我逮个正着，那个时候我连狡辩都不能说，因为我的每一个签名都是呈堂证供。”

“哈哈—”

罗宾表示不在意，慢条斯理的吃着薯条，开始还非常斯文，但后来逐渐就忘记了自己的礼仪。

他好像不生气了，又好像只是把气闷在心里。

哈尔不知道该怎么办，他没有哄孩子的经历，要是他有罗伊和奥利弗就不一定会变成现在这个样子了。

罗宾没有在意他的沉默，边吃边看窗上滑落的水滴，整个城市都在哭泣，即使通常她都是个残忍的母亲，他眼中有怀念有痛恨，有着哥谭的样子。

然后一抹绿色进去了。

“……唔，你告诉我我眼前是不是有一匹绿色的海马？”

罗宾指着那一人高的海洋生物小声说，接着还有更多的鱼出现了。

都是绿色。

“这其实是海王的好伙计你信吗？”

“难道他真的会和鱼说话？！”

这是个好开头，哈尔，原谅我，亚瑟。

哈尔点点头。

“当然。”

“不，不要这个，要那种鼻子长在眼睛上面，带点重金属机械的那种，《银河系漫游指南》！沃贡人！念诗很难听，像——一样的那种！不是《勇敢者的游戏2》！”

“注意语言。”

哈尔精疲力尽的纠正到，男孩瞪了他一眼，恨铁不成钢。

也许我真该多读点书不是吗？

“在加四只长长的机械脚，对，就是这样，《大战火星人》可是经典，别告诉我你这都没看过。”

“我假设你的确知道我和一个真正的火星人在做同事？”

“火星猎人嘛，当然。”

罗宾哼了一声，似乎是在说“谁不知道”，这个时候的他看起来倒有些可爱，只要忽略他恶魔一样的想法。

变化各异的外星人（和真正的一点也不像！），发起反抗的小动物，不拘世俗的精灵男孩，唯美的恋人，相憎的怨侣。

全在罗宾眼里闪光。

虽然要跟上他天马行空的想象力很难，连哈尔都有些吃力。

但这不是很有趣吗？

“你在干什么，灯侠！”

哈尔掏出手机，灯光连闪几下。

“当然是要更多人看见！这是艺术品！”

就算明天会被老蝙蝠逮着骂也没关系了。

  
“你……你让我想起一个人。”

哈尔跌坐在礁石上，越狱的记忆把他打包塞回原地，他看青年任由海浪亲吻他的手指，一次又一次，如此孤独，又与众不同。

“哈，这是什么老旧的搭讪法？”

也许不开口会比较好，也许这样的他反而更接近。

“你该对公主说去。”

青年嘲弄的看着他，但哈尔出乎意料的理解了他，他并没有嘲笑的意思，反倒像与朋友打趣。

“那样她会把我烧成灰的，而罗伊和你只会帮她摁着我。”

青年眨眨眼，“当然啦”他没有说话，但哈尔真的看的懂，就像他看得懂罗宾无声的拒绝，所以闭口不谈，但如果，如果再来一次，他一定要让他全说出来。

不知不觉间，哈尔发现红头罩的眼睛放在他的手边，不知道什么时候那里出现了一只绿色的怪物。

它有着大大的眼睛，鼻子长在眼睛上面，有重金属机械的武器。

“噗。”

红头罩别过头，他们都很清楚他笑了。

“你这是什么意思？！沃贡人很出名的好吧，他可是……”

“《银河系漫游指南》”红头罩说，“我很高兴你读过。”

如果他的语气不要那么惊讶他就信了，真的以为他不读书吗？

“该死的，我这就让你看看！我读过很多书！”

“那你变个奥德修斯来看看？”

青年的影子又模糊起来。

“说真的，你让我想起一个孩子。”哈尔真的变了出来，历经战争漂流在外，被视作死去却最终重返故土的英雄向他们挥了挥手，哈尔笑了笑，“那可真是个魔鬼，尽折腾人的小恶魔。”

【“那你变个火星人给我看看？”

“那可是《大战火星人》里的，你没看过？那我给你讲——”】

“你真的有点像他。”

他长大以后会是什么样子呢？

“最好不要像我一样。”

红头罩哼了一声，再次笑了。

他的手指在海中随波逐流，海面上倒映的明月被乌云覆盖，那里只有他自己的影子。

他的影子逐渐和那个孤独的和滴水兽说话的小孩重叠。

这千奇百怪的想象如此与众不同，

他以此了解了男孩脑中光怪陆离的世界。

“对了。”哈尔突然开口，“你想再来一个吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 也许直到凯尔告诉他，哈尔才会知道杰森死而复生了。
> 
> 可接往事难追/It's to late
> 
> 本来这是个系列的，我把它叫做”别人眼里的杰森陶德“，但最近都是忙里偷闲，长篇一个都耗不起，也就拿点旧稿写写的样子，所以可能有可能没有下文吧，薛定谔。
> 
> ①在奥利弗从烦心事中解脱后，又马上踏上了和绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹的旅途，这段远离养父管教的时期，让罗伊堕落了，他开始吸毒，并对海洛因上瘾，待奥利弗回归的时候，看到得是一个颓废无能的罗伊·哈珀，更让人难以接受的是，一次行动中举止失常的罗伊暴露了自己的秘密身份。奥利弗在暴怒中挥拳痛打了罗伊，并把他赶出了家门。幸好随后绿箭最好的朋友绿灯侠哈尔发现了落魄的罗伊，并将罗伊送到了黑金丝雀身边修养，这时黑金丝雀也是支持罗伊的，她对罗伊十分关爱，阻止了他的进一步堕落。
> 
> ②翡翠暮光
> 
> 机械超人（Cyborg Superman）伙同外星侵略者蒙戈（Mongul）摧毁了海滨城，直接导致将近七百万人死亡。悲痛的哈尔请求守护者们给予自己力量重塑海滨城，却遭到了拒绝。愤怒的哈尔失去理智，孤身前往欧阿星获取中央能源电池的能量。他先是打败了奉命阻止他的一众绿灯侠同伴，夺取了他们的绿灯戒，又杀死了宿敌塞尼斯托（Sinestro）和战友基洛沃格（Kilowog）。哈尔自知自己不配再佩戴绿灯戒，于是丢弃了它，进入中央能源电池内部并将其摧毁。哈尔还杀了除了甘瑟（Ganthet）外的所有守护者们。离开欧阿星前，哈尔将自己先前丢下的灯戒踩碎，使得宇宙中所有的绿灯戒都与之产生了联动，全部粉碎。此后，哈尔自称为视差魔（Parallax），从昔日的超级英雄堕落为一名超级反派。
> 
> ③”他“指的是两个人


End file.
